God Realm of Absolute Beginning
The God Realm of Absolute Beginning (太初神境) is at the center of the four divine regions and it is also the core of the Primal Chaos Dimension. It was also rumored that it was the secret realm in which the Ancestral God herself had resided during the beginning of the Primal Chaos Dimension. It is the most ancient and most gigantic ancient secret realm in this world. God Realm of Absolute Beginning is the most primitive secret realm and while it contains the greatest dangers, a vast amount of ancient treasures lay within it. As for profound weapons found in a place like the God Realm of Absolute Beginning, even the lowest grade, would definitely shake the entire God Realm. Stored within the God Realm of Absolute Beginning were countless primordial treasures. The drop of Divine Water of Absolute Beginning that was used on Yun Che had also come from this place, but there were also the many legacies left behind by the True Gods that had yet to be discovered. However, at the same time, these opportunities were accompanied by extreme danger. The God Realm of Absolute Beginning was swimming with strange and fierce primordial beasts that did not exist in the world outside it. The more formidable a treasure, the more likely it was to radiate a spiritual aura that would attract powerful wild beasts which would try to possess it. Thus, if one wanted to take the treasures discovered within the God Realm of Absolute Beginning, even if they were as strong as a Divine Sovereign or a Divine Master, one needed to steel themselves for the likelihood of death. The God Realm of Absolute Beginning did not belong to any divine region, much less any star realm. Anyone could enter it and there were no laws of restriction. Although this place had caused countless powerhouses to drool as they stared in its direction, at the same time it also caused them to flinch back the very next instant. As for the younger generation of profound practitioners, the God Realm of Absolute Beginning was a forbidden ground they were absolutely not supposed to approach. Otherwise, it was no different from committing suicide. Appearance Incomparably heavy and ancient, the air and aura within this place are completely different from that of the outside world. With a single glance, it could be seen that the sky and the ground in this place were all shrouded in a gloomy shade of ash gray. The area is vast and quiet, but it was also filled with a solemn and heavy aura that caused one’s heartstrings to tense up unconsciously. It was clear that the ash gray ground in this place was extremely hard and durable. The Vanishing Moon Celestial Palace had fallen at an extreme speed, but it actually only created a shallow dent that was not even ten feet deep. The aura within the God Realm of Absolute Beginning is unique. It will greatly suppress the spiritual senses of all living creatures which come from the outside. Furthermore, every blade of grass and every tree, and even every grain of sand in this place will release a rather dense and heavy aura. If you hide among these things, it will also be able to greatly confuse the senses of other people. Locations * Abyss of Nothingness Trivia * One part of the World-Defying Heaven Manual was found here. * The Primal Chaos Hawk and Shrouding Sky Whale were obtained from here. * Profound Beasts from here are called Absolute Beginning Profound Beasts. Category:Locations Category:Realm of Gods Category:Primordial Secret Realm Category:God Realm of Absolute Beginning